This research aims to understand the way in which action potentials propagate through the intricacies of the cardiac muscle syncytium. This problem is approached by studying propagation of cardiac-like action potentials in model preparations suitably modified to simulate the conditions of cardiac muscle. It is expected that the information obtained by this approach will be very useful for the understanding of basic problems in cardiac electrophysiology.